


Day 7: Body Worship

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Human Zenyatta, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Sometimes Genji finds it hard to love his half-human form. It takes a patient monk to reassure him that he is perfect.





	Day 7: Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for human Zen because he can’t kiss Genji if he doesn't have a mouth. :(

It took Genji a long time to come to terms with his new body. He had hated it for so long. From the moment he woke up in Overwatch’s hospital he believed that he would always be resentful of this half human form. Even when he met Zenyatta, it tooks years for him to come to a sense of contentment with who and what he was. Even now, there were moments when he found it difficult to be content. He knew that he could never love this form as much as Zenyatta seemed to. It was times like these when he found it hard to even look into a mirror, that the young monk tried his hardest to show him just how perfect his body was.

“Be still, my light,” the monk chides softly, guiding Genji’s hands to rest on the mattress below him. Zenyatta leans down once again, pressing light kisses across Genji’s chest. His lips move slowly against the flesh skin on his left side and the cyborg is almost certain he will stop there. However, rather than doing as expected, the monk continues his journey, pressing soft lips against the cold hard metal of Genji's synthetic chest.

Genji watches as the monk trails kisses across his torso, slowly making his way down his chest. When Zenyatta presses a kiss to the human side of his lower stomach, Genji sucks in a quiet breath. His eyes close, as he relaxes with the kisses. “Zenyatta?” He asks quietly, wondering just how far the monk wanted to go. His lips were making their way closer to the piece of metal that covered his still intact member but he skips over it in favor of pressing wet lips to the cyborg’s flesh thigh.

“My sparrow,” Zenyatta says softly, almost inaudible to even the man in bed with him, “You are so beautiful, Genji.” As he says this, his lips trail down his thigh and to his knee. “Every part of you is flawless.” He pauses then, sitting up to take Genji’s cybernetic hand in his own. “ _Every_ part of you, do you understand me?”

The dark haired man finally opens his eyes again, watching as his lover trails kisses down across his palm, to the back of his hand and up his arm, seemingly intent on kissing every inch of his body, both flesh and synthetic. “Thank you, Zenyatta.”

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
